Waiting For You
by Queen of Jacks
Summary: Shows characters meeting their most loved one once they pass away. Includes canon pairings Lily/James, Tonks/Remus, Alice/Frank, Molly/Arthur, Fleur/Bill, Audrey/Percy, Angelina/George, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Harry, Victoire/Teddy & Andromeda/Ted.
1. Lily and James

"Have mercy! Have mercy! Please not Harry, not Harry…" Lily begged. James was gone. She knew it. He was waiting for her. She squeezed her eyes shut as cold, cruel laughter rung through the house.

A flash of green and nothing. Lily felt soft fabric beneath her. Looking down, she realized she was in the Gryffindor common room. Something was different. Fog hung everywhere and as she stood up, she saw that she was wearing a plain white dress.

This didn't make sense. She was supposed to be dead.

"Hello," a familiar voice said.

"James!" she cried. There he was, in white robes, smiling. She flung herself into his arms. "Harry?" she asked.

"He's fine. He's safe," James whispered. "You saved him."

Lily cried with relief and sadness. He would grow up an orphan. Her baby. He had to be okay.

"Let's go," James murmured.

"Where?" Lily asked.

He smiled and gestured to the portrait hole which was closed. "In."

"But… Harry…" she said weakly.

"Harry will be fine. He's strong. You know, he's his mother's son," James said. Lily smiled.

"Okay," she took his hand and together they walked on, to the next greatest adventure. To watch after their son.

He would be okay.


	2. Tonks and Remus

Remus saw her fall as though in slow motion as Bellatrix's spell hit her straight in the chest. The only one left who loved him fell to the ground and he knew his seconds' hesitance would cost him as Dolohov's spell struck him. He should have hit the ground but he didn't. He opened his eyes to find himself in a place he couldn't quite name.

Looking around he knew why. It was a weird version of Grimmauld Place. It was clean and fresh with fog hanging everywhere.

"Remus?" a voice asked. Jumping slightly, Remus turned towards the voice. In a corner of the room was a smiling Tonks.

"Dora?" he whispered.

"I waited for you," she murmured. She ran to him and hugged him. He felt something different about himself and realized that he was no longer a werewolf. Wherever he was, Lycanthropy didn't exist.

"What about Teddy?" Remus asked.

"Teddy will be okay. He has my mum and he has Harry," Tonks smiled, crying. Reus kissed her quickly and she grinned. "Before we get too distracted, there is a battle going on and if we go now, we'll be able to look after them. Remus?"

"Let's go."

Teddy would be okay. Harry would be okay. They would join Dumbledore, Sirius, James and Lily and make sure.


	3. Alice and Frank

As a seventy-four year old Alice closed her eyes for the last time, she was unaware that a hand was gripping hers. She didn't know that it was her son holding her hand. She didn't remember him as the man she constantly passed rappers to. She certainly didn't know that that same man also cried as he stood at a man's funeral eight years ago. A man she had once loved.

Alice didn't even know her own name. That is, until she opened her eyes once again and found herself standing in a foggy Olivanders. Everything came rushing back as she stumbled slightly, the impact of it overbearing.

"Ally?" the same man who Neville had hosted a funeral for said. "Alice?"

"Frank?" she found herself whispering.

"Ally," he hugged her and rapped an arm around her waist. He was a twenty-one year old version of himself and, looking down, she realized she was about twenty-one also.

"Neville?" she asked.

"Neville grew up great," Frank said. "He got married and had two children, Alice and Frank."

Tears fell from Alice's face as she thought of the son she never got to know. "He's… happy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"We should go," Frank gestured to the closed door. Alice couldn't see past the fog to make out what was behind the windows.

"We should. Will I get to watch over him?" Alice asked.

"Forever."


	4. Molly and Arthur

As an old Arthur lay down on the bed, never to wake up again, he thought again of the girl that danced by the Hogwarts lake. The woman who smiled at the camera as she held their first born. The lady who took her final breath whispering, "I will always love you."

He would see her again.

He didn't dream that night. He usually dreamt for hours. Next time he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on the frozen lake of Hogwarts. Where he had skated with her. It was foggy. Too foggy.

"Arthur, oh, Arthur," Molly whispered as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "I've missed you."

"M-molly?" Arthur murmured. "I'm dead?"

"Yes," she said sadly. She was young, just seventeen and so was Arthur. Smiling slightly as they both heard a soft piano song ringing in the distance, Arthur swung her around on the ice. She laughed and reached for his hand.

"I love you, Molly," he said.

"I love you, too," she said.

"Did you get to see Fred?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, he can't wait to see you."

Tears dripped from the end of Arthur's nose as he thought of his son. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," Molly smiled. She pulled him towards the edge of the lake where a carriage sat, waiting. Somehow, Arthur knew his son was in there, waiting for him.


	5. Fleur and Bill

Bill closed his eyes and she knew. She knew he was gone forever. Fleur was strong but she could never be that kind of strong. So as she squeezed tighter to him in his arms, she, too, closed her eyes.

They appeared in Gringotts, where they had spent most of their time together when they were younger.

"You should have stayed," Bill said gently.

"I couldn't," Fleur whispered. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Once we get there, we can watch over Victoire, Dom and Louis. And see Fred," Bill said.

"Get where?"

"Where we're going."

"You look younger," Fleur said, stepping back slightly. "You're not scarred."

"You're younger too and my scars are gone for good," Bill said.

"I liked them," she murmured.

"I got used to them," he countered.

"Can we go? I want to see our kids," Fleur smiled reminiscently.

"I want to see them too. Let's go," Bill said.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the gates of Gringotts. Ready for the afterlife.


	6. Audrey and Percy

The girl with the blue streaks who loved being disorganized, purposefully leaving food in the oven too long to see how burnt it would get and loved all the colors because she thought it would be rude to the other colors if she didn't had been dead for two years when Percy visited her grave for the thirty-second time. Percy hated to remember himself before he met her. He had been a pompous idiot.

Percy sat down in the summer's heat and leaned against her grave. As he closed his eyes, he told himself he would just rest for a minute. He was due at Lucy's in an hour and he hadn't showered yet. Just last week, Molly told him he had to take better care of himself.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself sitting at a table in Lucy's Diner, where he had met Audrey. That couldn't be right; Lucy's Diner had shut down fourteen years ago. He must be dead.

He looked over at the smiling, young version of Audrey sitting next to him. He reached over and grabbed her hand to make sure she was real. He was surprised to find a wrinkle free hand clutching hers.

"It's you," Percy whispered.

"_It's you._ Two years and that's it," Audrey teased, beaming at him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Perce."

"Fred's here," Audrey said after a few moments of silence in which they stared at each other.

"Where?" Percy glanced around as though hoping to see him in the foggy diner. It appeared to be empty besides them.

She pointed to the door and smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Let's," he agreed, standing up. They linked arms and he smiled at her. "I love you."


	7. Angelina and George

George was standing on the foggy Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. He couldn't exactly remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Roxanne leaving his room in St. Mungo's in what he called it a long time ago in his youth "the old people ward."

He glanced around and saw a beautiful, dark skinned, tall someone standing there. "Angelina," he breathed. She had died three months ago, right before his kids checked him into the old people ward.

"Hey, Georgie," Angelina smiled.

"Angie," he grabbed her round the waist and spun her around and kissed her.

"He's waiting for you, you know," Angelina said when she finished laughing. She was suddenly serious and staring at him with a knowing look.

"Who is?" George asked, his heart beating faster.

"Fred," she said.

"Fred," he echoed. He smiled, knowing that he'd get to see his brother again.

"Your parents, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey are there as well," Angelina said gently.

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, let's go," Angelina laughed. "Where to?"

"Um… er…" George glanced around uncertainly. Angelina laughed again and George sent her an accusatory glance. "Where do you think we have to go?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the change room doors ten yards away. "Alright then, let's go."

"Okay," she grinned. "Let's go."


	8. Hermione and Ron

Hermione breathed out. It was hard to breathe in her old age. She felt the soft covers of the bed beneath her as she shut her eyes tight. She didn't take another breath in.

She found it easy to breathe as she opened her eyes. She looked down at her body and the soft white dress she was wearing. She must have been young. Probably in her twenties. "Ron?" she called as she noticed the figure across the room. They were in a foggy version of their house in Godric's Hallow.

"Hermione," Ron said. She ran across the room and threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you so so much," Hermione said.

"I missed you too, Hermione," Ron said.

"Hey, where are we?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed. "Don't you recognize our home? We lived here for twenty-three years."

"Is that what this is? It's so foggy." Hermione laughed. Good old Ron.

"We should go," he said.

"Go? Go where?" Hermione asked.

"To the place where they're waiting for us."

Hermione smiled. "I can't wait."


	9. Ginny and Harry

Ginny was ninety-three years old. She wasn't stupid, she may not have been as smart as her late friend Hermione, but she wasn't dumb. She knew she didn't have much time left. She had outlived all of her brothers and their wives. She had outlived her friends and her parents. She had outlived Harry by one year. He was ninety-three when he died too.

She walked in her house for the last time and shakily pulled out a chair at the dining table. Before she could fully sit, she fell and hit her head on the floor.

She opened her eyes and felt much more energetic than she had in years. She was sixteen again. She was at Hogwarts in the Battle Field where they now kept all the names of the people from the war. She was dead. A thick, condensed fog hung in the air. It smelt nice there.

"Ginny," someone said.

She turned and saw a gorgeous, green eyed, seventeen year old Harry standing there. Glasses less and scar less but still her Harry. He kissed her and she closed her eyes.

"Harry," she shivered.

"Do I get to see them again? Everyone?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, they're waiting for you," Harry said.

"I missed them. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Harry smiled down at her.

"Can we go see them?"

"Yes."

Together, they walked towards the front doors of Hogwarts. Truly peaceful.


	10. Victoire and Teddy

Teddy held the hand of his oldest daughter, Dora. Just Dora. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," she whispered, crying.

"Don't cry," he said. She gave a sob as he closed his eyes in peace. "Daddy…"

Teddy opened his eyes on the Hogwarts Express. A familiar, beautiful young woman with long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiled at him. "Victoire."

"Hey, Teddy," Victoire hugged him tightly and he kissed her forehead.

They were both much younger as he released her and smiled at something.

"What?" she asked, smiling at his smile.

"I get to meet them, don't I? My parents?"

"Yes, Teddy Bear," she whispered.

"Let's go meet them," Victoire said.

"Where are they?"

She pointed to the carriage door and smiled. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, like her parents before her, Victoire tugged Teddy towards the door.


	11. Andromeda and Ted

Andromeda took her last breath then let it out, closing her eyes.

When Dromeda opened them again, she felt lighter. Younger.

Looking around, she saw a familiar, round face. "Ted?" she gasped.

"Dromeda. Our Dora is waiting for us," Ted said.

"I'm dead?" she asked, rushing into his arms, this particular thought didn't bother her. She had a great life with Ted, Dora and Teddy. She even missed Remus a little bit.

"Yes, Dromeda. Dora can't wait to see you," Ted smiled sadly.

"Dora," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. They were in the chapel that they got married in the day she left her family. She vaguely remembered Cissy and Bella pretending they weren't watching from the back of the chapel. She missed Cissy too but she was still alive.

"Let's go, Ted," Andromeda said.

"Okay."


End file.
